Myocardium
by LapdancePrincess
Summary: A story of Mark and Lexie. Can their relationship last, or will the drama tear them apart? *Warning* Sex, drinking, pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

I winced as an intern tried to stitch up the cut on my face. I'm brooding, I'll admit it, but he didn't have to punch me for Addison. 'Stupid Derek' I thought before snapping at the intern. If I let her keep this up, she'll ruin my face.

"Stop it, you're doing it wrong." I snap at her. She jumps at the sound of my voice. I know I scared her, but I can't find myself to care. My ego is hurt right now and yelling at the new intern babies is making me feel better.

"Sorry, so sorry." She muttered while looking down, cheeks going red. She quickly yanked off the gloves before trying to shove herself out the door. 'Interesting.' I thought to myself, watching the back of the young doctor who was helping me.

She was skinny, with dark brown hair. 'Too bad I wasn't nicer to her. Could have gotten her number, or taken her out for a drink.' I think to myself before holding up a mirror to see the damage she had done. It wasn't horrible. But it would have left a scar. Maybe I'll get her put on my severce.

I thread the needle before pulling back the skin back together. I'm still fuming by the time I'm done. I came here for him; I came here to fix our friendship. I understand I fucked up, but we've been friends since we were kids. He's always been there; he can't give up on me yet.

I walk around the hospital, trying to get a feel for it. Nothing is coming my way until tomorrow, when I start work. After walking around for an hour, I understand the hospital great, and I was able to check out the nurses. 'This is going to be fun.' I think to myself before walking out of the hospital. I head for Joe's. I need a drink after today, and maybe someone who can help my ego feel better.

When I walk in the bar, I go straight to the bar. "Shot of whiskey." I tell Joe, before sitting down on one of the chairs. I get my drink and order a couple of shots and a beer. I down the whiskey, and look around the room. There are a lot of beautiful woman here. But nobody is peaking my interest. 'Maybe I should just go home.' I mull to myself. I'm ready to walk out of here, when I hear a soft voice ask for a shot of tequila. I can work with this.

I look at the voice who ordered the drink, she reminded me of someone. She's quiet and not making eye contact with anyone. When she looks down and a blush stains her cheeks, it hits me. This is the girl I yelled at. Now that I can actually look at her, she's quite beautiful, in a mousey kind of way. Her long brown hair covers way more of her face than it needs. When she looks up at Joe to get her drink, I see she has dark brown eyes. It matches her pale skin perfectly.

I can feel my dick get hard just from looking at her. And Jesus, she's a child. Can't be more than 25 at most. But I can't ignore the growing feeling in my jeans. If I want to get laid tonight, I need to apologize for yelling at her. Maybe she'll take pity on the fact that I had to get 12 stitches on my face today.

I clear my throat, and her eyes rise to meet mine. She licks her bottom lip softly. It makes my dick twitch. She doesn't even know what she's doing to me right now. Jesus, I sound like a 12 year old. I need to get laid. She throws me a small smile, before looking back down to her drink. She's probably scared of me, and I'm probably coming off as an animal.

"I'm Mark." I don't even know why I'm talking to her, she's young, and probably bad in bed. But there is something about her that's peaking my interest. I want to talk to her, and I want to hear that soft voice that does wonderful things to my body. She clears her throat a bit, and I swear it was the cutest fucking sound I've ever heard in my life. "I'm Lexie. Sorry for not doing your stitches correctly." She sort of mumbles out.

Fuck, I didn't even get a chance to say sorry for yelling at her, and here she is, saying sorry to me for not doing something right, when she wasn't even trained. Now I feel like an asshole. I shouldn't have yelled at her. It's making my stomach twist in a weird sort of way. "Don't worry about it, Lexie. You're not trained. I'm the head of plastics, so I always make sure it's done the right way." 

Now I just sound like a bigger asshole. I can't win at this, and the small smile she's giving me Is proving me right. For some reason I really want to know this girl. I want to know what makes her scream. I smirk in my beer before downing it.

"Well Lexie. How about we get out of here?" I probably could have asked with much more class, but she's made my dick rock hard and I'm ready to leave, with or without her. I'm hoping it's with, though. She seems like she's going to be so much fun.

She looks like she's complaining something, before she downs her drink and hops off the stool before following me. It's a quiet drive, and she's mostly looking out the window. We finally get to my hotel. If she's surprised it doesn't show on her face. She's actually got resting bitch face, and it making this so much harder not to fuck her in the hallway.

Finally we're in my room, and she's wearing that same blush she had on when I first met her. She makes eye contact with me, then my lips and Adams apple. She bites her bottom lip, before slowly sliding off the black t-shirt she had on, leaving her tank top and bra behind. She slowly slides off her pants, exposing her thin pale legs. Her pussy is covered with the smallest black thong I've ever seen. I can see the outline of her cunt, and I can feel my jeans straining against my cock. I walk to her, quickly yanking off her tank top, and fuck me; she has a matching black bra that's making her tits bounce when I move her. I quickly yank off my V-neck, leaving my jeans resting on my hips.

She runs her hand up and down my chest slowly, before reaching down on the button of my jeans. She does it slowly, and I already know my boxers are stained with pre-cum. But I can't help think about how hot it's going to feel when she wraps that tiny mouth of hers around my dick. And she does just that.

Getting down on her knees, she pulls down my jeans until they're pooled at the bottom of my feet. I quickly kick them off, waiting for her next move. She slowly pulls down my boxers, letting her finger nails scrap gently over my hips and thighs. I need her mouth around me now. I think she can feel that I'm getting ready to just face fuck her against the wall; she quickly pulls them all the way down.

Now that I'm naked, she uses her tiny hand and puts it against my cock, and I might have growled when she touched me. But it doesn't stop her. Since she's on her knees, I can see her while she looks up at me, dick in front of her beautiful face. She slowly sticks out her tongue and flicks it against the head of my dick. I swear I just saw stars, and I want to be inside of her mouth bad. She slowly moves her hand up and down on my shaft, while I'm trying hard not to thrust at her. When she reaches the end of it, she puts it in her mouth, until I'm hitting the back of her throat, I growl and try to control my hips. But fuck, she needs to move.

Getting the hint, she slowly starts to bob her head up and down. I'm leaking pre-cum and she's making my dick feel like it's in heaven. I slowly thrush at her, testing out if she'll stop or not, when she doesn't I do it again. Grabbing a handful of her hair and shoving my dick in that tiny little mouth. I can feel myself getting close, but I don't want this to end.

I sadly make her get off her knees. I will not cum in her mouth. I pull off her panties, and I'm happy to see she's dripping wet. I guess I'm not the only one who liked her sucking my dick. I quickly yank off her bra before throwing her down on the bed. I'm going to make her have an orgasm before I stick my dick inside of her.

I pull her legs apart before kissing every inch of her thighs, finally I'm in the middle and I can see her sweet little cunt slick wet, waiting for me. I kiss her clit, before sucking on it. I have her wiggling around on the bed while I sign things on her clit. She's close by this alone, but I don't want her to cum yet. I want to feel how tight she is.

I add a finger inside of her, it slides in easy, due to how wet she is, but fuck. She's tight, tighter than anyone I've ever been with, and my dick is standing up, and is starting to get painful. I quickly work my tongue against her body, using my finger. It's not long until she's screaming and moaning. Once I bring her back down, I slide my body up. I usually hate to fuck this way, but I want to watch her face as I fuck her.

I slide myself between her thighs, before putting my cock at her entrance. I will make her scream tonight. I will make her scream my name. I slowly slide in, and hiss, because fuck she's tight. I'm about to slide out and go back in harder when I feel something. "Lexie," I grunt out, trying very hard to be still and not fuck her with everything I got. "Are you a virgin?" There is that blush again.

And I should feel bad, because I'm about to pop this little innocence girl's cherry, but it's just making my dick throb. She nods her head. This isn't the first time I've popped anyone's cherry, but this is different. She feels different. I lift her head up to mine, and slowly kiss her. I slide out, before whispering in her ear that it's only going to hurt for a few then it's going to feel amazing. I slam back into her, and she lets out a whine in my ear that's making my dick twitch with the fact that I'm inside of her. "Tell me when you're ready." She's still whining and my arms are starting to shake. I know losing your virginity to me wouldn't be easy.

But I'm ready to pull out, because I can't handle how tight she is, without moving. Finally she stops and leans in for a kiss. It's a sign I can start to move. Thank fuck. I start slowly, I know she's in pain, but finally she starts moaning and I know I can speed up. I'm close and I can feel it. My thrusts start to become deeper and faster. She's whining, and I know this hurts her. But she hasn't told me to stop.

I keep it up, until I feel her tiny little cunt tighten up against me, it was all I needed. I'm cumming deep inside of her. Her tits are bouncing up and down, and I want them in my mouth. I suck on them while pumping in and out of her, riding out my orgasm. Finally I pull out, and I swear I heard her whine with the loss. I'm tired and drunk, and she looks pretty tired too.

I turn off the light and have her lay in my arms. We don't talk, and all I can hear is her small breathing sounds, her chest pumping up and down. Finally I fall asleep. When I wake up, she's gone and so is everything else but her panties.

My cock jumps at the thought of fucking her again. But I have work, and I'm going to be late if I jerk off her to panties. I laugh at the thought before hopping in the shower. I never got her name. But I'll get it today at work.

I don't see her, but she'll be here. She's an intern; she has to follow the pack. Finally Bailey comes up with them. I lean against the desk. She's wearing light blue scrubs, and her brown hair is falling freely down her back. I smirk at the thought of last night when my hands were wrapped around her hair. Bailey asks who I want, so I pick her. She just gives me a look before muttering about everyone having a thing for the Grey girls.

That made me freeze. Grey girls? As in Derek's wife? Please for the love of god, don't tell me I fucked his girlfriend. Our friendship would never work out.

"Grey?" She nods her head, but I don't think she feels like speaking to me right now. "Grey as in the one who is dating Derek?" I ask her with my eyebrow raised. I'm going to feel like such a major dick if I did it again.

She scoffs before answering. "I'm not dating Derek. My big sister is."

I'm confused, I thought there was only one Grey in this hospital and, I think she might be lying to me right now. Now that I would blame her.

She rolls her eyes before answering. "I'm Lexie Grey. Her little sister. Derek doesn't even know I'm alive." She says, all softness gone from her voice before walking away from me.

'She's the one for me.' I think to myself as I watch her hips swing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today is so bad." I keep muttering to myself, while throwing my hair up in a bun. Mark has been barking orders at me all day, and I feel like I'm about to fall asleep standing up. My day is almost over and I can go home and relax. He's nervous and it's making everyone else nervous. He has a big case coming in and he won't tell anyone what it's about.

I'm waiting for the results of the MRI he ordered before I can head home. If I can even call that place home. Living with George is hell. I used to like him, but all he did was whine about how things didn't work out with Izzy, and how he ruined his marriage and failed his test, so he's stuck being an intern again.

I know our house isn't much, but it's ours, and I've tried to make it feel like home. But he's always bitching about something. Any interest I had in him was killed last night when I had sex with Mark. Oh god, how stupid could I have been? Sleeping with a teacher, it's how to kill your chances before you even get any to start.

I'm not on birth control and he didn't use condom. When I woke up in the morning, I ran to the hospital to grab the morning after pill. I'm way too young to be a mother, not that I don't want kids. I just want to be able to raise them, and not be stuck doing grunt work. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be put on Christina's team.

Finally the labs are done, meaning I can hand them over and head home. I'm ready to take a bath and forget today ever happened. I think Mark is trying to make it look like he's not playing favorites, but he's coming down hard on me, and it's making my day worse. It was one night, that nobody knows about.

Derek kept looking at me today, I have no clue why. It's not like his wife, my sister wants anything to do with me. It's a funny thought to even think of. I adjust my scrubs, so the pants are sitting on my hips, before walking off to find Mark. I find him chatting it up with some nurse, and I feel my blood start to boil. He can flirt with nurses, but scream at me all day.

"Doctor Sloan, here are the MRI's you order." I'm trying to be nice, but if he yells at me one more time, I'm walking away. He turns to the nurse, and looks like he's ready to yell again. I can feel the blush coming on strong to my cheeks. I don't want to deal with him right now, but he's my boss and I can't act like a child.

"Doctor Grey, walk with me." He says, before excusing himself from the nurse. He starts walking and I'm expected to follow him, but my feet are aching and I can't keep up with his pace. He's already ahead of me by a great deal by the time I start to catch up. I want to hit him, and really make him feel those stitches. "Finally." He says, while looking at me like I'm stupid. I want to flip him off, but I'm trying very hard to control my temper. "Sorry, Doctor Sloan." I'm not really sorry, but I want this to be over with.

He holds up the MRI, looking at something before turning to me. "Doctor Grey, what do you see?" He asks me, like I can see it from his height. "I don't know, I can't see it from that high." I know I sound annoyed but I can't keep it out of my voice, not anymore. He's pissed me off enough and I'm at my snapping point.

He gives me a look before lowering it down so I can see what it is. I'm not sure what I'm looking at until I spot it. There is a lump on the breast. Looks like she won't be getting her boob job after all. "It looks like breast cancer." I tell him in a clear steady voice. Even if I'm wrong, I won't let him knock me down. "You're correct, little Grey." Little Grey, seriously? I roll my eyes at the nickname before asking if I was done for the day.

"You could be done for the day, or you could come back to my place." That's it, I've reached my breaking point. "Sorry, Doctor Sloan. But I don't feel the need to come sleep with you, so you can scream and run me ragged the next day." I tell him before stomping off.

I'm walking to my car, when I hear my name, I turn around and see Mark. He's the last person I want to see right now. "Lexie wait, that was wrong of me. You just look tired and I wanted to make sure you got a nice bath and a massage." He seems kind enough, but I'm too tired to put up with his games tonight.

I won't deal with another day like today. I think he's getting the message that I can't put up with the hot and cold. "I won't run you ragged tomorrow. It was unfair. I just didn't want anyone thinking I'm favoring you." He tells me. I want to believe him and the way he's looking at me is breaking any sort of agreement I made to myself today.

"Fine, but you're rubbing my feet I tell him before walking away from my car. I end up back at his hotel, and he's making due on his promise to rub my feet. I think I'm in heaven, and I understand why he says his hands are from God. Finally he is done, and I'm ready to pass out on this bed. He gets up, and I'm almost asleep when I hear the water start to run. I take a small nap, before Mark wakes me up. He makes me get undressed before picking me up bridal style. I can feel his hard on against my hip, but I don't think we'll have sex tonight.

He gently puts me in the bathtub before taking off his boxers and sliding in behind me. The water is hot, and it's relaxing my muscles. He starts to slowly kiss my neck, while running the hot water up and down my body. I'm ready to have sex with this man if he doesn't stop kissing my neck like the way he is.

After he washes us down, he carries me back to the bed. We're both naked and he's giving me a look of pure passion. I give in and we end up having sex until three in the morning. I'm going to be exhausted tomorrow, but tonight was worth it.

When I wake up, he's still asleep. He looks so beautiful that I don't want to wake him up. I slowly drag my hand up and down his face. Gently waking him up. When he opens his eyes, I can feel the air being sucked out of my lungs. He's gorgeous, and I don't mind waking up to him.

He slowly smiles at me, it's lazy, and I adore it. He pulls me closer to him, so I'm wrapped up in his arms. He holds me until his alarm goes off. Finally we're both up. I go to the bathroom and he heads to the kitchen. When I'm done, I walk out to find him cooking pancakes. Thank god, I can't eat eggs.

He hands me a cup of coffee before placing a small kiss on the side of my mouth. Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe this is what we're suppose to be doing right now. We sit and eat the pancakes, he's actually a good cook. My morning turns out nice, and when we get to work, he buys me a cup of coffee.

I have to go home tonight. I've been wearing the same clothing for two days, and it's starting to gross me out. I've washed them at his place. But I still want to wear something different. He stayed true to his word and didn't call me out more than any of the other interns he had. My day goes by smoothly and fast. It's finally night time and I can go home. Mark is giving me a look that he wants me to go his way.

But I can't, not tonight. Not unless he wants to come to my place so I can get more clothing. I won't deal with another day of this. He's walking to me, and I already know what he's going to ask, so I beat him to it.

"I have to go home and get some clothing. I've been wearing the same clothes for two days, and it's starting to bug me." I tell him in a strong voice, so he knows I won't cave on this. He just smiles and winks at me, like he was excepting it. He tells me he wants to come over and know the place I call a home. I agree and we're out the door.

I'm nervous for him to see my house. It's nothing great. It's a pretty small run down place, and it's not the best. But it's my home and I adore it all the time. When we reach my car, Mark is already on the other side of the door. He's waiting for me to unlock it. He's confusing me because I don't know what he wants.

He's the biggest player in the hospital, and I'm not going to get hurt for his ego. We start driving. There isn't any conversation. I wonder if he's as nervous to see my house as I am for him to see it. Finally we're there. All of the lights are turned off, so I know George won't be there to say anything, or ask questions.

Mark has a look on his face, but I ignore it. I know he makes a lot of money, but I'm not there yet. If he doesn't like it, he doesn't have to stay. I walk into my house, and turn on the lights. It's dusty from lack of us being here. I need to clean it, but I never have the time. I walk to my bedroom, ignoring Mark. He can look around if he wants.

While I'm packing a bag and grabbing my toothbrush I hear him clear his throat behind me. I turn around, he's wearing a weary facial expression, and I already know what he's going to say. I stole most of this stuff from the hospital. But I wanted it to feel like a real home. I'm expecting the worse. "Are you ready to go?" He asks, with a small smile on his face. I nod my head and we're out of my house.


End file.
